The Not so much Arch Enemies
by Wocky912
Summary: I have recreated this story from my last try it's much longer ect. Now the main difference is that Harry's in Slytherin and the weasley's and Hermione are friends with Draco Malfoy.This is my 1st fic so no flames please just constructive critism. And rand
1. Chapter 1:Flourish and Blotts

_Just so everyone knows I have a writers block and I suck at writing. Oh and this is a HP/HG DM/GW RW/LL fic. So don't sue me._

Hermione Granger waited for her friend Ginny Weasley to finish buying her books. As she waited she looked about Flourish and Blotts for a new book. Just as she was walking past the potions section a book being displayed caught her eye.

"The Strongest Potions to the Weakest Potions, a guide to all the potions." She read aloud.

"Hmmmm…It sounds interesting though I never heard of it and I get the daily profit every day."

Something interrupted her thoughts as someone called out to her

"Hermione? Hermione! HERMIONE! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Hold on a sec Ginny, let me go ring this up at the counter fast."

"Hermione, we have enough of a load as it is with our school books and everything!"

"I know, I know but I've got to get this book."

"HER-MI-ONE!"

"Ginny… I'll get it done really fast ok?"

"Fine but you had better take less than 5 minutes." Ginny gritted out.

As Hermione went up she bumped into someone she did not expect…

_

* * *

(Should I leave it here? No I'm short on creativity for stories)_

* * *

Harry Potter one of the dreaded encounters she always had. Whenever she met up with him it was always 'hello Granger'. But the worst part was when she looked in his face her stomach would get into turmoil. Then it happened. 

"Well. Hello Granger."

The words rolled out with sarcasm anyone could detect.

"Hello Potter" Hermione replied bitterly.

"Excuse you-"

"Well if you don't mind Potter I excuse you and I need to ring this up."

Hermione pushed by a stunned Harry. To ring up her purchase it took less than 2 minutes particularly because there was no line anymore.

* * *

As Hermione made her way back to Ginny she thought of the meeting just a few minutes ago and rolled her eyes at Harry's stupidity when it came to girls.

"Hermione, that took you some time. I mean from here I can see you and Harry bickering."

"Whatever Ginny. Why don't we go to Florean's?"

"Hermione! You know I don't have enough money."

"Ginny, I have some extra galleons. So don't worry I'll pay."

"If you say so..."

"Ginny I insist. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good now follow me."

As Ginny and Hermione started to Florean's Ron joined them.

"Hey Gin, Mione', where you guys going?"

"Somewhere where you would pig out and use all my money."

"I take it you're going to Florean's."

"Wow. Ron you're really smart to figure that out." Hermione replied with a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Why, thank you Hermione."

Ginny couldn't stand it any longer.

"RON! CAN'T YOU EVEN SENSE SHE IS USING SARCASM!"

"Um...No?"

"Urghhhh."

"Guys. Let's just go to Florean's and then Ginny and I will do some girl shopping and-"

"Hey Mione', could you lend me some galleons?"

"Yes Ron. I'll lend you some galleons. Now Ginny and I will do some girl shopping and buy her a moving up present."

"Moving up present?"

"Didn't Ginny tell you? She's been moved up a grade because she's so good in her class."

"Gin! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have been like mom. Surprised gushing the whole time!"

"Oh."

"Guys we're here."

"Great! I'm starved"

"Typical Ron"

"I agree Hermione. I agree."

The group settled down at a table then Hermione spoke up.

"Well what would you guys like? I'll go get them with mine."

"Well, Hermione I would like the chocolate delight."

"Oh and I would like the Haystack sundae and a caramel milkshake!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's request but he was her best guy friend.

"Okay. See guys in a sec."

Hermione entered the ice cream parlor and saw Draco Malfoy. The Weasley's an her had come to a agreement with Draco. It ended in them becoming friendly on both sides.

"Draco!"

"Hello Hermione."

"Why don't you order something and come sit with Ron, Ginny, and I?"

"You sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

"No way Draco! Besides I'll need help carrying all this."

"Okay if your sure."

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Gease. Don't have to be so mean about it."

Hermione smiled. She had gotten her way.

" Now, help me carry these orders when they arrive please."

"Okay... So how's Ginny?"

Hermione laughed. Draco was obviously crushing on Ginny.

" She's fine and she's being moved up to our grade. Oh... And Draco?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'll help set you up with her."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Thank you so much Hermione!"

"Then there's payback."

"Ok. What do you want?"

Hermione smiled.

"Every Hogsmede weekend this year you will buy me 1 book on potions, charms, or anything to do with the wizarding world."

"That's too much!"

"I know. I'm just kidding Draco-"Hermione laughs"- only once every 3 weekends"

"Much better." Draco sighed.

Florean set the prepared dishes before them to pick up and said.

"That'll be 5 sickles Miss Granger."

Hermione carefully counted out the money placed it on the counter and left with Draco.

"I'll talk to you on the train and give you a list of Ginny's likes and dislikes."

"Thank you so much but isn't that too much of a bother?"

"Not when it comes to those books you're getting me."

"Typical."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature, Hermione."

"I try."

"Right..."

"Oh and gifts just tie them to an owl and send it to her now if you want it in her room I can do that for you"

They had arrived at the table.

"Hey guys guess who I found inside the parlor."

"Draco, right?"

"And the winner is Ron Weasley!"

"Whoo hoo! What did I win?"

"Not having to pay me back for your dishes."

"Awww, man."

"Just eat it."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Ahem."

"Yes Ginny?"

"Hermione you should know that we need to eat fast and go shopping soon before Magical Menagerie closes."

"Yes your right Ginny. Draco could you stay with Ron and meet us back here in 2 hours? After all it's only 2:00."

"Sure. Ron after we're done eating we're going to Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"YES! REALLY! NOW SHUT UP!"

Ron flushed his ears turning pink.

_

* * *

_

_Well? Does anyone like it? Review please. Criticism is taken not so gladly but it's fine just no flames please. I will try to update in the next two weeks. Yet if I don't get one good review i won't update for another 2 months...or I'll delete the story depending on how bad the notes are._

_Wocky912_


	2. Chapter 2:The Shopping Trip

_Sorry I have a writers block pls give ideas in ur reviews…_

Ginny and Hermione quickly finished their sundaes and started making their way to Magical Menagerie. Now Hermione didn't like being in here after Crookshanks died in her 4th year thanks to Potter's trap. She said to Ginny.

"Look around I'm going to get something too."

"Ok, Hermione."

As Hermione was walking around the store a little kitten caught her eyes. In her opinion it was the cutest thing ever. The kitten had fur as black as ebony with little white patches here and there, with white socks, white spot on the tip of it's tail, and these wide grey eyes framed by a big white spot covering the tiny face. Yet something about it made Hermione wonder 'What is this creature? It has some mystery around it.' It was the she noticed some small concealed black feathered wings. Her eyes widened in surprise, 'Now this creature is intriguing.' she thought. She picked up the kitten and walked to the cashier and asked.

"What is this creature?"

"Oh! Well Miss Granger you have found our newest type of animal..."

"What do you mean by newest type?"

"Well... This particular animal is called a Pochi."

"Pochi?"

"Well... You see it is a breed made of many different animals. This Pochi is a female."

"What are the breeds?"

" Oh... Hold on let me check."

The witch hurried into the back of the store...

_With Ginny..._

Ginny was looking around the rare and new breed section where Hermione had just been. Then something caught her eye. She walked toward it. When she got closer she realized it was a small bird that looked like a phoenix but looked like it was made of glass, its eyes looked like coral of a navette cut, claws of jade, beak of gold, and it looked like it was studded with many precious stones. As she picked up the cage and went to the cashier she saw Hermione waiting there.

"Hermione!"

"Ahhh! Oh...Hi Ginny you scared me half to death."

"Heh... Why are you waiting?"

"For the cashier to come back..."

Right at that moment the cashier came back.

"Miss Granger. You will need to have this book when you buy it and don't forget the cage comes too. Oh! Miss Weasley! You will also need a book too I presume"

With that the witch scurried back to the storage room.

_5 minutes later..._

The woman scurried out of the storage room.

"Well Miss Granger the Pochis are a breed made by a: demiguise, diricrawl, cat, phoenix, occamy, puffeskien, re'em, and a unicorn. And you Miss Weasley have a -"

"WHAT!"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Are you serious?"

"Why yes Miss Granger."

"Oh...ok"

"Now, as I was saying you Miss Weasley have found one of our new species just like your companian here Miss Granger. Now this creature is a Idenma. A very rare breed that's orgins we do not know of. Yet we know of the thing it needs and stuff."

"Uh... ok."

"Now. How much is all this?"

"7 galleons Miss Granger."

Hermione laid down 8 galleons and asked for the food for the Idenma. When the woman came back with the food they took it and left.

"Ginny let's put our stuff in our rooms."

"Ok Hermione."

"Now lets go. I'll ask your dad if we can go to muggle London tomorrow."

"I hope so it will be so much fun as your parents are taking us."

Hermione smiled as the continued their way to the Leaky Cauldron.

_With the guy when the girls left..._

"Well Draco lets say we go to Quality Quidditch supplies now."

"When I'm done with my cone."

"Come on mate lets go."

"No Ron."

"Typical."

"What is?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Your main focus is what you want."

"True."

Ron and Draco sat in stunned silence (in Ron's case) while Draco finished his cone.

"Now we can go."

"About time mate."

"What's with the mate? You've never called me it before."

"Nothing just faster."

They continue in silence.

"Well we're here now." said Ron.

"Wow, Ron. I would have never guessed."

"Then you're stupid."

"Sarcasm Ron. It's called sarcasm."

"Never mind that lets go in!"

Draco rolled his eyes but nonetheless followed Ron inside.

_With the girls again..._

After they dropped off their stuff. Hermione said.

"Ginny we need to go shopping for clothes. I've got enough money for both of us since I got a job at Flourish and Blotts over the summer."

"How can I resist?"

"You can't."

Laughing the whole way they headed quickly to Bijou Pash.

_Don't flame pls... i know its not as long as the first but as i said i have a writers block...and any ideas are welcome_

Bottom of Form


End file.
